Roxas Got Run Over by a Reindeer
by BeehiveOneThreeZer0
Summary: Roxas Yale is a 19 year old that still beleives in Santa. He's thinking over his reasoning for this, looks up, and the last thing he hears is WOAH HOHOHO OH NO!


Roxas got run over by a reindeer!

Roxas Yale had an average life, minus his undeniable belief of Santa at the age of 19. He's just about lost his faith in the jolly spirit of Christmas when the last thing he hears is bells and the word WOAH-HOHOHO!!!

Christmas to all my friends and fans! Love ya'll!

-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-

I stared at the fire in my gloom. You'd think after nineteen years, I'd at least SEEN the fat bastard. I mean, yeah, I'd seen the fakes. The guy who looks strangely like Elvis in the Mall with a red suit stuffed with a pillow and a fake beard, the guy with that obnoxious bell that he rings on god knows EVERY damn corner of the city, and finally, Ms. Santa- the street walker in Santa's get up strutting her merchandise down the street.

So on so on. Fake after fake.

Most people gave up already, the damn pansies. I'm not going to abandon my lifelong belief, fantasy or no.

Yes. I'm a nineteen year old boy who believes in Santa Claus.

Sue me.

If you have a problem, sit on it and rotate…. Never mind. You might like it too much.

I sighed, sinking down in the warmth of the fire and sipped on my eggnog. Delicious, funky aftertaste and all.

I let my eyes slide close and I let out a sigh of relief. I could hear the sound of carolers down the street, the crackle of the fire, and the bells jingling in the distance….

Wait….

Bells?  
I sat up and thought for a moment. Bells? What made that sound? Okay, so it could be a kid running down the street, stark naked other than the bright silver and gold bells around their neck screaming "I'm a reindeer" because they lost a bet… again. (That would be Demyx last year… I _told _him not to play poker with Luxord. I _TOLD _him)

God I hope not. I just paid off the therapy bills.

I released a sigh and had to check, climbing out of my chair and walking out of the door. I sipped my eggnog again, relishing in its warmth. I looked around… It was eerily quiet. Strange. Where were the carolers?

They were there a second ago…

The bells caught my attention, they were getting louder.

And louder.

What the hell? I looked for someone, alas. No one. I must be going crazy in my blonde brain. I took it on a whim and looked up, I felt like an idiot, but screw it. My eyes widened when I heard the words. "WHOA! HOHOHO ON NO!"

I wonder what my expression looked like, because I swear all those reindeer were laughing at me before they collided into me.

---

"Dammit Pops! You did it again!" a stern, but somewhat light voice screeched.

"Now Son, calm down. He's obviously alright," a deep voice replied.

"It's Christmas eve in a THREE WEEKS! Why were you even OUT!?"

"It was a test drive, we do one every year."

"_in non populated areas!_"

I heard a sigh, then the sound of heavy footsteps. I heard the soft rustle of fabric and then I felt someone examining me. I winced, a soft gasp was my reply. "You're awake?"

I slowly, and painfully, opened my eyes, winced at the light, and slowly focused on the face above me. Crimson red spikes were haloed by bright white light and glowing green eyes stared down at me with amazement and concern.

"Is this heaven?" I mumbled to myself.

He scoffed. "To some."

I vainly rubbed at an eye and he stopped me with a delicate hand when I realized it hurt. "Not a good idea," he said softly, a smile tugging at his lips. "You've got quite the black eye. Blame Dancer."

Dancer? The reindeer…? Oh yeah… I was hit by a group of reindeer…. Wait WHAT?! I jolted forward and caught my observer off guard. He tumbled backward and I looked around. I gaped at my surroundings. The walls were a crisp, honey toned wood with crown molding and red and green trimmings. Every inch was lined in festivities and lights. It glimmered and shined all around me, and I felt like a little kid again, looking up from the bottom of the Christmas tree at all the flashing lights and colors.

"Hey kiddo, you didn't have to be so rough on me…"

I turned my attention to my helper, he ran a hand through an array of gravity hating spikes in crayon red color. He had a deep purple tear under each eye and it contrasted the bright, flashing green of his almond shaped eyes lined in black lashes. I couldn't look anywhere other than his face… he was just so… captivating.

He stepped over to me and touched my forehead with a 'tsk'. "Dad and the vermin did a real number on you…"

"Vermin?" I parroted.

"You know, antlers, flying, hooves, and randomly dropping shit everywhere."

"Rein…deer?"

"That would be the vermin," he confirmed.

I tried to comprehend what was going on… "Where am I?"

"Home Base," he said simply gesturing around him.

"Where is that?" I hissed.

"The North Pole."

I stared at him. "The North Pole…."

"The one and on…. Wait there's two aren't there? Okay. The non-magnetic one and only."

I shook my head, "That's not possible."

He picked up something from a table beside me. "Roxas M. Yale. 19. Good List. Still believes in Santa Claus. Wants an iTunes card and a cure to stupidity for Christmas." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "NICE."

My jaw hung loose and I just stared at him, the paper, and him again. "And who the HELL are you?"

He tsked at me, and stood up. "My name," he droned. He obviously didn't care for this part. "Is Axel McAlister."

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat back down.

"That's…. uhm…." He almost looked… guilty. AS if he was trying to say something he really wished he didn't have to say…

And then, as if Fate truly hated my guts, the doors blew open and a hoard of short people with pointy hats and pointier ears rushed in and swamped me. Axel sighed above me as the climbed all over him. "Damn Rats."  
He picked one off his shoulder and dropped it to the ground by the seat of its pants. I scrambled to keep them off of me. It was like being swarmed by BUGS the size of teacup poodles. It was TERRIBLE. (not to mention it hurt to MOVE)

There was a loud whistle and suddenly they all froze, looking at Axel with blank adoration.

"OUT! YOU HAVE TO WORK DOUBLE SHIFTS TODAY! HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR ELVEN MIIIIIIIINDS!!!!!"

After seeing him so calm… this was weird. They all hurried away, looking ashamed of themselves.

And then it got weirder.

A really, really FAT guy walked in. No fake could possibly pull that off.

I was looking at Santa.

"Pinch me."

An elf complied and I flicked it in the forehead. It scampered away with the few remaining.

"So I see our guest has awakened!" Santa exclaimed.  
I stared up at him like I had just seen GOD.

"Yeah," Axel muttered. "You did a real number on him."

Santa gave him an all knowing look and he glared in a different direction. "Well now," he put his hands on his meaty hips, "How are you feeling Roxas?"

"I'm… I'm... I'm uh…" Why did I sound so stupid?

He gave deep, hearty laugh as a reply. "Well, that's fine and dandy I suppose," he patted my head and started in another direction, "You'll have to excuse me, it's a busy day."

Axel huffed a breath of annoyance and turned his attention back to me. "Before you ask, No. You're not dreaming. You really are at the North Pole. You really did just see Santa, elves, and reindeer."

I stared at him stupidly. "Okay…" I sounded so pathetic.

Axel gave me a soft look, another guilty look. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked, what was HE sorry for?

He shook his head and stood up, "I'll be right back. I'll get something to fix you up."

I gawked around the massive room while he was gone. It was filled with small beds with a door on each size. There was one very large bed, dozens of dog sized ones and then only the one I was in for a normal person. The lights shimmered through the frosted windows, casting a glare of color across the scene and on my skin. I noticed I was in a simple, white button up… it wasn't what I was wearing this morning… I then noted I had been completely changed, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, and even underwear. My shoes… were exactly the same other than the fact they were brand new.

Why would they do that? It was weird. Axel came back in a minute later, holding a red and white trimmed bowl in his hands. He sat down beside me roughly and rubbed the sparkling dust in between his long fingers. "Okay, this is really simple. I need you to make a wish." He paused. "Wish to be better, and this dust can make it happen."

"What is it?" I asked, staring at what looked like sparkling snow.

"Trust me," he said smiling.

"Okay… Just wish to be better?"

"Yup," he got a small amount and held it over my head. "Ready? Close your eyes."

I nodded and started wishing and he let the dust fall over me.  
"All done… feel better?"

When I opened my eyes the pain was gone. Everything looked a little sharper, I could think better and I felt fantastic. "Yeah," I said on a soft laugh. "What is that stuff?"

He let it trail out his fingers and back into the bowl. "Magic," I watched it slip back down in glittering strands.

"For real?"

He smiled and nodded. "Now come on, I'll show you around."

I felt my face strain with the enormity of my smile. He just shook his head at me as I fumbled with my shoes and jumped up beside him. I came to realize… he's VERY tall. Standing, I only came up to about his chin. I looked up at him like a child and to my surprise, his smile faded back into a display of internal pain. It bothered me…. What was troubling him so much? I was fine…

He nodded to the door and walked over to it without a care in the world. He sat the bowl on a nearby ledge and led me through what had to be a dream. Elves were everywhere, just like in story books and movies, building things and sometimes testing them. I leaned up from the bottom floor and turned in a circle, staring up at five floors of busy workers. The air was pregnant with laughter and the smell of holidays. It was simply amazing. The roof was glass panes in a triangle, so you could see the stars and moon hung high above you, but still see the building snow.

I turned back to Axel, feeling more like a kid than ever, and followed him through room after room. I never seemed to be displeased. The library, kitchen, bakery, files, school for elves, and then he took me to the stables.

I stood in front of the one Axel said was Cupid. He was a playful one, breathing into my face and nipping at my hair. "Maybe someday, you'll get your own."

"My own?" I parroted. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't think these guys were it did you?" He said smiling. "These are the top ranking deer. There are more. Come here, I'll show you."

I followed him blindly through the indoor stables to a bigger, more open room. I instantly noticed the fact that he was right. A small group of deer were mingled together in what could have been conversation and a few fawns played with each other. A large door led outside and I could see more through the windows. I smiled at the fawns; they butted heads, and nipped at ears, trying to best the other.

Axel made a soft sound and stepped away from me. I followed him with my eyes as he stopped and stooped over another fawn. It was all alone, setting in the corner and laying it's head down pitifully. "Hey there Flurry. What the matter boy?" It lifted it's head and gave him the most pleading look. Axel shook his head. "No excuses, go play." He patted it on the flank and it came to a wobbly stand as he did. He walked back over to me, giving the fawn another look.

"You have one?"

He nodded. "That's Flurry. Bit of a slacker. A real lazy little thing. I just liked him for it, easily relate."

I chuckled. "What's next?"

He shrugged. "You've seen everything but the office, and there's no way we're getting in there right now. It's packed with Rats."

"Elves?" I asked, making sure I understood.

He nodded. "Rats."

"And the reindeer are-" he covered my mouth and motioned to be quiet.

"They can hear you," he said through clenched teeth.

I nodded and he released me. He led me out and to the living space, empty other than us.

"When can I go home?" I asked. "Not… that... I really WANT to… but I SHOULD."

Axel looked over at me with that LOOK again… He looked away slowly, batting his eyes with soft sigh. "I don't know Roxas… I don't know."

He was lying. But Why?

I just… don't understand him…. Why is he so guilty?

-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-

Axel ruffled my hair as he stepped past me, getting a cup of hot chocolate and pouring in some caffeine. "Hey shorty."

"Stop calling me that," I muttered.

He chuckled.

In the couple days I've been here, I've really warmed up to Axel. He's a great guy and an even greater friend when you got through the layers of annoyance and occasional angst.

With the elves running around like…. Well… Rats I had no one really to socialize with other than Axel. Every once and a while, he's trail off in his sentences or look guilty about something, but he still had yet to confess what it was.

Not that it was any of my business really… I mean… he lives at the North Pole… when will I ever see him again? It's not a likely thing I'll get plowed over by reindeer twice in my life.

He avoids that subject. He has yet to tell me when I can leave. He always, always lies… saying he doesn't know.

He was setting by the fire, eating some (oddly) pecans coated in cinnamon and sugar. I was pouring into a really good book, so I didn't hear him walk out…

I noticed he had when I heard his voice from behind a door. It had creaked open slightly and was letting in the warmth and scents of the other room. Axel was talking a graying woman, Mrs. Claus I presume. I slipped silently over to the door and peeked through.

"Axel, I know you're only trying to do what you think is right dear, but he needs to know."

"I just… don't want to… why do I-" he sounded hurt.

"Because you're the only one on this Earth that could possibly understand."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He scanned the floor for some kind of answer. "How do you tell someone that? Without scaring them?" he looked up at her with a hopeful expression.

"Well I don't know dear, that's your job."

His face fell. "Yeah…. Right... I really don't want to Mama Claus."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "I know dear, but…" she tilted his chin up to look at her. He looked so much like a child it was astounding. "You must… someone has to tell him."

Tell him? Him as in me? Tell me what?

"I don't want to hurt him," he pleaded. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because… I wouldn't be able to empathize with him Axel. I told you already that you're the _only _one who can possibly even fathom his feelings." She cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed his forehead. "It's getting late, why don't you and Roxas head off to bed now?"

"You know I don't sleep." He doesn't? I never noticed…

"He does," she reasoned. "Now go on," she gave him a quick and motherly embrace before sauntering away with a pristine grace that rivaled the dance of snowflakes.

Axel lingered for a moment, staring at the floor with a hard and pained expression before starting towards the door. I rushed over to my spot and dived into the chair, fumbling pages in my book.

He looked confused when he stepped through. "What's got into you?"

"Very... interesting part," I lied, panting slightly from my rush. "Very fast." He cocked an eyebrow and then went back to his pecans.

I wouldn't ask. I wasn't even sure if he was talking about me, I couldn't just run around assuming things. I wasn't at all surprised when he didn't say a word, or even move really. He had a lot on his mind… whatever it was.

"Hey Roxas."

"Yeah?" I looked over at him.

"Have I shown you the wish room yet?"

"I don't think so," I said shaking my head. It was a really busy place.

"How about you and I, tonight, go see it?"

I nodded, "Sounds great. I'd like that."

He gave a weak smile. "Alright, I'll wake you." I suppose he would…

_I don't sleep. _

The silence was strange… normal as ever… but it was heavy and unnerving… I didn't like it.

---

"Roxas?" A something warm was breathing on my ear. "Rox. Wake up."

I made a soft groan and opened my eyes. "Axel? What time is it?"

He put a finger to his lips. "Shhh, I said I'd show you the wish room. Now come on."

I heaved a sigh before rolling myself out of the warm bed in the spare room. Axel watched as I shrugged on a warm T-shirt and lead the way with a strange silence. I didn't even hear his breath of footsteps on the hardwood. He came to a large, wooden door. He jiggled the handle to find it locked, "Damn." He said softly, licking his lips. "Turn around."

"What?" I whispered.

"Turn around, I'll get the door open. You keep watch."

I blinked at him. We were about to break into Santa's office. This was odder than a flamingo in a group of penguins… but I put it out of mind and turned away from him. He made a soft noise and then I heard something click, another click, and then he touched my shoulder. I blinked at him. That was inhumanly fast. How did he-

He nodded towards the now open door and led me inside. Inside was three rooms, forming a triangle in their design around a large, glass sphere. Axel touched my hand and walked past it, walking into the left room and typing in something on a notepad before ushering me through another door.

I gaped at what I saw. It was so beautiful.

It was a snowfield inside the room, made of the magic powder that glittered like rainbows. They made ice sickles and coated the walls like ice. It was the same that I wished to heal myself with. Axel took my arm and led me to the very back, where a very small sphere sat on a desk. "This is a memory globe Roxas. It contains any memory you have in your life." He held it out to me.

I took it from him and turned it over in my hands. It fit perfectly in my hands, cool glass with a warm center. I stared at the perfect, flawless piece of glass that was etched into like it was frozen.

"I want you to try and use it."

I looked at him and was confused.

"Try your last birthday, the day before you got here, anything at all…" he coaxed.

"How does it work?" I said looking at it.

He shook his head, "just think of something. It will do the rest."

I looked into the globe and thought of the first thing that came to mind. Axel came to stand beside me as I watched, from my eyes as my eighteenth birthday played out in my hands. There was that damn cake. It was Demyx's idea of a joke to shape it like a naked man and put the candle in a VERY suggestive location. The words under the man's feet were 'Blow Me Roxy". I had thrown a rock the size of this sphere at his head at him for it. I watched as that played out as well.

Axel smiled over my shoulder as he watched. It went back to the birthday. I looked up at all the smiling faces. Kairi… Sora… Red… Demyx… Zexion… they all looked so… happy. I remember smiling back, nearly tearing my face in the strain. Like that time I had gotten a puppy when I was eight. I watched that play out, the little daschund licking my face and wagging his little tail. I then had to watch my puppy get run over by a car… I remembered getting my first car... my first date… Memory after memory played in that glass miracle. I eventually ran out of things to think about, handing it back to Axel. He stared down at with curiosity.

His fingers traced over it and he almost looked sad. "Now try and remember from the time you got here."

I took it back from him and looked into the sphere. I thought of the elves swarming all over me, the reindeer called Flurry, and meeting the great Santa Claus…

My face contorted in worry when nothing happened. "Did it run out of magic?"

"No Roxas… it didn't."

I looked up at him, confused. "You see… that globe only works on memories of your lifetime…."

"I don't understand…"

"No I don't suppose you would," he took it from me carefully and sat it back down. He walked out of the room. "We're going for a walk Roxas."

"We are? But it's the middle of the night….!"

He stopped moving and looked over his shoulder at me… taking a deep breath. "Please…? Please Roxas... just come with me. I don't… want to make this harder than it has to be…" He looked so… sad. Like someone had ripped out his heart and soul and sold it on Ebay in exchange for a crappy CD they threw out the next day…

I slowly nodded and followed him out, he locked the doors behind me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an earphone and plugged it into his opposite ear.

He walked up to the entrance doors. "Are you crazy?" I hissed. "It's got to be freezing out there."

He blinked slowly at me. "Can you even feel it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me." He opened the door and pulled me through it. I was cold at first… but when the door shut, I suddenly felt…

Nothing.

Not hot. Not cold.

Nothing.

I was barefoot in nearly two feet of snow and I couldn't _feel _it. The snow didn't even melt under me. It didn't press together… it just shifted aside for me. I wanted to stand there and marvel at this, but Axel insisted we move forward.

I allowed him to lead me further and further into the dancing snow. There weren't even lights anymore and I began to realize that something was very… very wrong. "Axel… where are we going?"

He didn't say anything, helping me down a ledge of ice and snow. He lead me out of the elven areas and into what looked like a small forest. In what I guess was the middle, was a snow covered clearing. "Here we are…" he said slowly.

Two large, rectangular mounds of snow were in the center, nearly invisible in the blinding white. Axel stepped over to one and began brushing it off. The snow falling away revealed a pale gray stone… marble…

He looked so… serious. After seeing him smile… it was very disturbing to see the redhead this upset… In fact I hated it. He looked like his soul had been sold for worse than a shitty CD… like a moldy peanut or something…

Finally he had pushed off all the snow and sighed, tapping his long fingers against the stone for a moment. I stood frozen in place.

Where am I? What is going on?

"Roxas… I need you to swear something to me."

I stared at him, giving him all of my attention. His green eyes stared straight into my soul and I nodded.

"I need you to swear, swear on everything you have to your name and will have… that you won't run away… you'll listen to me."

I scrutinized him for a moment. His intense gaze had replaced his playful smile and pretty much shattered the image of Axel I had come to know. He was dead serious. Slowly I nodded.  
"I need you to say it Roxas."

"I…I won't run away," I said slowly. "I'll listen." I paused, licking my upper lip. "I promise."

He nodded to me and looked down at the stone again, "Come here. There's something you need to see."

Slowly, I made my way over to him. He put an arm around me and looked down at the marble. Etched in a beautiful engraving on the top was a name… and a date.

I was looking at a tombstone… My brows knitted together as I read the frozen, delicate engraving. "That can't be right…" I reached out and touched the letters… they were real. "I'm not…"

Axel squeezed me slightly, lowering his gaze.

"But… but I'm… I'm not…" My breath became ragged. Several images came flashing back to me at once.

The reindeer. The new clothes. The suggestion that I could keep a reindeer. The lie when I asked when I could go home. The conversation with Mrs. Claus. Why the sphere didn't work. The fact I was standing in sub zero temperature and not cold. _"I'm sorry."_

I felt my breathing stop. I covered my chest with my hands and found… nothing. Not even warmth. I started to hyperventilate and Axel held my shoulders all the way down as I collapsed, fingers clenching in the fabric of my white shirt.

"_Because you're the only one on this Earth that could possibly understand."_

"_I don't want to hurt him…"_

… "_I'm sorry." _Those words repeated in my head over and over. I started to cry, but no tears were falling. Axel turned me to face him, cupping my face in his and I realized… he was warm. His thumb absently brushed aside a tear and I sniffled at him like I lunatic. "I'm… I'm…"

"Roxas Yale…" he said simply. "You were in an accident."

I opened my mouth and closed it over and over, not having an idea of what to say…

"You didn't survive."

I shut my eyes and covered my face with my hands. I wanted to run. I wanted to run away. But… I made that promise. I now understood why. He wrapped his thin arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I latched on to his shirt like a child and sobbed.

I was dead.

I was dead and I could never… ever go home.

I'd never see any of my friends again.

I was dead… and yet I was still here.

"You were struck down by the freak accident of flying reindeer crash landing… the magic of Christmas and Santa Claus himself is what kept your soul intact…. You are now a ghost of Christmas…"

I sobbed into his shirt, not really understanding but cherishing his voice. I felt him move and I was looking at him again. There was something that I could guess was hope in his eyes.

Slowly, he helped me stand up and I back away from the grave that had my name and birth date etched into it. A hand covered my face and I winced away, bumping into something. I turned around sharply to realize... there were two.

Axel stood reluctantly behind me as I used a trembling hand to brush away years of snow and some ice. Somehow… I was not surprised.

It made a lot of sense.

Why he was here… why he rarely ate. Didn't sleep. Didn't make a sound when he moved. And could get into a locked door in less than five seconds.

AXEL McALISTER

1845- CHRISTMAS NIGHT 1867

I let my fingers run over the letters over and over. "You're not alone," he said behind me solemnly.

"How…?" I felt myself ask.

"My Mom decided to disprove the theory of Santa to me. I was twenty-two for God's sakes. When the jolly guy showed up, she pulled a gun on him." He paused. "I jumped in front of him and…" he made a simple hand gesture. "Here I am. He brought me here back just like he did you."

I found myself crashing into him. My arms around his waist and squeezing with everything I had. He patted my hair as I started sobbing uncontrollably. "You're lucky Rox."

I shook my head against him.

"Well think about it… at least you're not alone…"

It took a second to realize what he meant. When this happened to him… he was the only one… he was alone in this mess. Nearly two-hundred years ago… a young man had been thrown into this with nothing but his heart and mind… and both were probably shaken. I looked up at him with watery eyes and a runny nose. He ran his fingers through my hair. "We can feel each other and anything associated with Christmas magic or the North Pole… on Christmas Eve and Day we can leave."

Faintly I could make out Axel's music. It was oddly cheery… Bryan Adams and Hans Zimmer, I Will Always Return.

He pulled me into him again and buried his face in my hair. I lowered mine to his shoulder as the wind tousled the snow around us.

"_In the hour of darkness, darling, your light gets me through…"_

For some… insane reason. I clung to Axel's shoulder and rested against him. I think I was cracking… but it's okay. He's here… he's going to hold me up if I fall.

-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-

"Ready?"

The meaty red glove gave a big thumbs up. We gave one back and started chanting. The reindeer started pawing at the ground. "DON'T RUN ANYONE OVER POPS!" Axel yelled over the screams.

I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow, he laughed and patted my shoulder, slightly hunched over from the blow.

In a few seconds, the sleigh and all its glory were gone. Axel put and arm around me and nodded, pulling me back to the room he knew no one would be in… his. (or else) He did a backward swan dive onto his mattress, bouncing for a moment. "You sure you don't want to leave the Pole? It's our last free night…"

"It occurred to me that it would be pointless." I muttered, sitting down in a nearby chair and pulling off my shoes.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"I can't touch anyone that doesn't believe."

"Yeah, so? You can talk to them…"

"Nah… I'm more of a touchy feely kind of guy. I don't like phone sex."

He blinked at me. "I'm not following you…"

"I don't want to face the fact I can't get laid Axel," I bit out. "No one else my age believes, so I can't touch them."

He nodded, "You have a point there. True dis-believers wouldn't be able to even see you."

"Well there goes Riku," I said smiling, leaning back in the chair.

There was a silence. I knew he was up to something, but it still freaked me out when he suddenly appeared only inches from me. "What!?" I hissed, pushing his shoulder.

"It just hit me I haven't gotten laid in 144 years." He blinked; he was really surprised by this. Guess it wasn't on his mind… great now I feel like a pervert.

I resisted the urge to laugh at his face. "I'm up to a year and a half now."

He pulled away. "Yeah… it'll fly by."

I glared at the floor. "This really is Hell. You lied when you said it was heaven."

"I said Heaven to _some_." He corrected, he paused, and then hissed with restrained laughter.

"WHAT!?"

"Your FACE," he barked. "You just look so…" he fumbled on the word. "FRUSTRATED."

I shot him a bird and a glare to prove I meant it. He feigned fear for a moment. "Is that an offer Roxy?"

My glare softened. "You're gay?"

". FORTY. FOUR. YEARS." He grated slowly. "No one would be picky… But yes."

"Good," I bit out, standing up.

He blinked down at me curiously. "What?"

"I'm bisexual you dumbass. If you had read my reference sheet you'd know that."

He looked slightly nervous. "Seriously?"

I just stared at him.

It happened really fast. I'm not sure how fast, but it was fast dammit. At least 90 mph. But I found myself pressed into the back of my chair with a redhead straddling my lap. His hands gripped the back of the chair, he looked a little worried and pensive. "Axel?"

He shook his head. "Thank… God…"

"Thank God for what?" I muttered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You."

"Axel what are you talking abo-" His lips covered mine.

They were cool compared to his temperature and really soft. I could smell cinnamon and sugar… he loved those damn pecans. I moved my lips against his and we must have been built for each other… he knew every move I made as I made it and matched it with his own. I was doing the same with him. My hands came to up to cradle his face and mess with a few loose spikes.

Don't get me wrong.

I really like Axel.

I knew it day he held me in his arms after I found out I was a damn ghost.

Granted. It's only been a couple weeks, I really. REALLY like Axel. I have no qualms about fucking him here and now. (it's not like he can LEAVE me anyway…)

You fuckers with a problem can get over it.

His tongue ran across my lips and I parted them for him. Neither of us had to breathe unless we wanted to, so our tirade of exploring with our tongues could go on for (literally) hours.

Axel pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, licking his reddened lips. I noted the bead of sweat the dripped from his temple to the back of my hand. He looked around for a moment and slid off my lap. He found his ipod and jammed it onto the stereo, turning it up pretty high. I stared at him, an even breath passing over my lips. "I'm vocal." He explained.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. He maneuvered over to the door and locked it, then walked through the door. I had a feeling I knew what he was getting, and when he came back with a box of wrapped circular looking objects, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Do you want top or bottom?" I offered. Didn't bother me.

"Top," he answered robotically, ripping the box open almost savagely.

I nodded and stood up with a quick stretch, "Alright then. Time to push out ghost bodies to the limit. Let's see if I can make you fall asleep."

"I doubt that," he chuckled, setting a package on the nightstand and sitting down on the edge of his bed patiently.

"We'll see," I purred. I walked over to the stereo and flipped through his music, clicking one without hesitation. "I always wanted to fuck to this song."

Breakdown. Breaking Benjamin.

Very loud. Very fast. Very much loved by me.

Axel smirked as I started lip syncing and adding comments on a few lines as I started stripping to the beat, I even used my shirt as a helicopter for a quick second before throwing it GOD knows where and pinning MY redhead. Damn straight. He's MINE. ALL MINE!

Cue my evil laughter of DOOM. ( I get a little… uh.. how to put this… EXCITED when I get to have sex. Excuse any weird comments from here on out.)

I ripped his shirt open, a few buttons bouncing on the ground before vanishing under the furniture. His fingers trailed at the hem of my last article of clothing, my pants. (I go commando. Shut up.) Axel's tongue danced with mine as his finger played at the button of my pants, to his benefit, I had already unlatched the belt.

I gripped his pants for balance as he began kissing my neck, my senses starting to go a little numb. His body was warm against mine and the feeling of our skin touching, this well… Let's just say I had to bite my lip in order to save myself from complete embarrassment. His teeth scraped against my neck and I hissed at it, pushing on his chest with my freed hand. "S-stop."

He pulled back immediately, "something wrong."

"Give me a minute…"

He smiled deviously, "Little hot under the collar?"

"What collar? I've only got pants." I retorted.

"Smart ass."

"Dick."

He cocked is head in agreeing. "How about we fix that little problem?"

And with that lightning speed of his (120 mph this time?) I found myself laying underneath him with absolutely NOTHING to hide me other than his own body. I sank into his bed slightly, heat crawling into my face, a false heart pounding in my chest. He gave a catlike smirk and licked my lips before exchanging a passionate kiss with me. My hands slid down his chest and gripped his pants, unfastening the button there and pulling the fabric aside forcefully. An erect, neglected member was freed gratefully from its confinement. He growled into my mouth and I let him dominate me entirely as I fumbled with the condom package. Why the HELL hadn't he already opened it? Did he think I was going to back out?

Who cares? It's open now. I took the slick rubber in my fingers and pushed back on his chest until we were sitting upright. He stared at he through half lidded eyes, yet a still highly confused expression as I put the condom on my mouth.

And then I found myself face to… face(?) with the _greatest penis _in the damn _world_. It was big, but not frightening- 'OMG It's going to kill me'- big, and the perfect length. I hoped silently the condom in my mouth was a magnum, he'd need it. Axel watched overhead, curious now as I slowly took him into my mouth, and with exercised practice, used my teeth and tongue to put on the condom. A long, pleasurable noise flowed out his throat. Wow. He really was vocal.

It was going to take some serious kissing to get the taste of the lubricant out of my mouth, but I REALLY don't care all that much. Axel gripped my shoulders and pressed me downward roughly with a soft groan. "Skip the foreplay and fuck me," I commanded.

I didn't have to tell him twice. There was no customary 'what?' of shock or confusion. In less than thirty seconds, that perfect example of a dick was at my entrance and he gave me one last look as a warning before he pressed into me. Once the head was in, he just slammed all the way home. My mouth hung open and I knew it. It was just SO GOD DAMN GOOD.

I could probably sculpt the exact contour and shape of his cock… it fit in so perfectly, it was barely even painful. (and I here I was expecting something god awful). I could feel the pulsations of his blood, the soft twitch, everything. It was so unusual… so amazing.

I could really get used to this. "Move Axel…"

He stopped restraining his noises and rocked his hips into mine, grinding for a moment as a groan hit the air. For over a hundred years, this man was neglected? Shoot the offenders. That should a crime punishable by DEATH.

I wrapped my arms around his back and used him as a support as I began to ride his thrust, forcing him deeper within. I wanted all of him, every nanometer, in my body. He moaned as my nails sank into the skin of his back, leaving angry red patterns that would heal extremely fast. He gripped my thigh and lifted my leg slightly, giving him better and easier access to me as I lifted to rest on his shoulder. Red hair tickled my skin and his lips and tongue sloppily painted it as he drove into me.

I could feel something inside me boiling, heat rising to a dangerous degree in my lower torso. My muscles shook as he found the perfect angle and hit that thing inside body that made me jerk and fight the urge to scream.

There was very little fighting this time, I gave into the desires and let the cries flow into the air like music. We created our very own melody, and ancient rhythm of smacking skin, lips, and vocal ecstasy. The music changed to "Surfacing" by Slipknot but I didn't really care.

Axel muttered something that sounded like my name and hit my prostate dead on with a hard thrust, causing me to throw my head back and arch into him involuntarily as some curses escaped my mind. I gripped him tighter and practically begged him to hit it again with my motions. He had slowed down so much it was horrible, purely torturous, repeating my name like a mantra.

It took a minute for me to figure this out, but he was warning me.

Like I give a fucking DAMN.

I leaned up slightly, grinding my hips into his and bit his neck, breathing the words (as best I could) "Don't you dare pull out…"

He pressed into me again and released a rough breath before kissing me like a wild animal. My cock was ground between our bodies and the friction was going to make me insane. I could tell I didn't have much longer either, my pre-cum was slick on my skin and incredibly wet and warm. My legs wrapped around his back and my toes curled in the pure… whatever adjective of the moment and I couldn't hold back. Axel slowed with a growl of a strangled moan as my entire body tensed and tightened around him as the hot, creamy fluid sputtered from my satisfied penis in celebration.

Axel wasted no time in finishing himself off, committing himself to the naughty list and releasing somewhere deep inside me. He paused there for a moment, laying on me… all my semen, sweat, and glory coating my skin. With a soft, nearly silent sound of gratification, he pulled himself free from my body and slid off the abused condom. Why did he even wear one? It's not like we can get something…

Probably just lubrication.

Absentmindedly, he wiped off some of his semen and lubrication before coming to a complete rest beside me. I knew for a fact how annoying it was when the shit dried on you… it was just disgusting. We laid there, staring out of the skylight at the stars and drifting snow. "God damn Roxas…" he muttered.

"God damn you too Axel," I said smirking.

"God Daaaaaamn…"

I just chuckled, "lacking in the vocabulary department Ax?" I asked, turning my head to look at him. His eyelashes fluttered in exhaustion before he looked at me.

"I don't give a flying fuck," he slurred.

"Now there's a thought," I said with a mischievous grin.

"Pops would kill us."

"He's a little late for that…" I retorted.

"Maybe just skin us alive and use us as floor mats." He yawned.

Now that was a legitimate threat. I made a soft noise and looked back up at the skylight. There was a temporary silence and I broke it with, "Guess we better take a shower and get all this off of us… and change the sheets."

He made a noise.

"Come on," I coaxed as I rolled off the king size mattress. My feet hit the floor and I braced myself for pain as I put my weight on them and rose to a full stand.

Surpirse surprise. Nothing. I turned with a smile and he gave me a look up and down before nodding. "Oh yeah, I'd tap that."

I put a hand on my hip and leaned to one side, "Come on."

"I'm coming I'm coming," he followed me into the monster shower and turned it on.

It was no surprise to me when we wound up in it together. I traced my fingers over his torn up back before lathering it down with a (what the?) Axe body wash. An 'L' had been added for personal amusement.

I found it more amusing that it was the chocolate one.

What was it called again? I turned the bottle over, but the print was obscured by water damage. Whatever.

I let him have the gratification of lathering me down as well, and I nearly melted on him when he started massaging my shoulders.

We were not getting out of this shower anytime soon. I knew it.

His hair was interesting wet; bright red, silky strands in several layers and lengths that clung to his face and shoulders. Mine just looked nerdy wet. Water streamed down his body and it was simply too much. I pressed my lips to his. (stupid chocolate Axe)

---

By the time we made it back into clothing, we had take two showers and had sex a grand total of five times. After that I was about to fall asleep where I stood, despite my hormone's dramatic protest.

I didn't bother with a lot of clothing, just some loose sweat pants. Axel had a loose white T-shirt and soft faded blue boxers, his hair already starting to frizz as it dried. He ran a hand through it as I stood up after putting on some socks. He watched as I walked over to the door and reached out to take the warm gold knob. "You're not staying?"

He sounded so surprised. I turned around and gave me a cat like smile. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I was too tired to care.

He patted the bed beside him and I numbly staggered over to it. Climbing into it with zero energy took a moment, but I managed. I curled up on the fresh, turned down sheets and grabbed a pillow, curling up into myself. Axel laid down beside me, eyes flashing as he tried to stay awake. I smiled as he yawned again. "Looks like you win Roxas…" he mumbled.

I smiled weakly at him and laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes and listening to the rhythmic, meaningless heartbeat that he chose to have. I felt his breathing steady out and I followed him into the depths of slumber.

I guess eternity… was going to be really, really simple.

He'll break any fall I have. I'll catch him in his.

-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-

THE END(?)

-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-

That was fun to write. I really really had fun with it. It was very enjoyable.

Based off a picture called Roxas Got Run over by a Reindeer and of course the song Grama got run over by a reindeer (which inspired the picture… but whatever)

Merry Christmas everyone… or whatever.

I'm not politically correct. :3


End file.
